scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too
:This article is about the episode. For the ''Classic Scooby-Doo VHS subtitled with the same name, see Classic Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too.'' Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too is the twelfth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Premise An ancient mummy comes to life in search of an artifact which passes through Shaggy's hands. Synopsis ﻿''Insert details here.'' Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * The Professor Villains: * Mummy of Ankha * Dr. Najib Other characters: * Ankha * Siamese cat * Malt Shop chef * Mark Antony * Cleopatra Locations * Department of Archeology ** The Professor's office ** Janitor's closest ** Gym *** Construction site ** Lab ** Wood shop ** Pool ** Shack * Malt Shop Objects * Broken glass * Bandage * Hamburgers * Liverwurst sandwiches à la mode * Strawberry ice cream * Scooby Snacks * Siamese cat statue * Ankha's coin * Shaggy's dollar * The Professor's stone replica * Shaggy's quarter * Takeaway box * Scooby Snacks box * Hammer * Nails * Dr. Najib's stone replica * Quick drying mold cement * Spray molds * Egyptian book * Velma's magnifying glass * Scooby's stone replica * Power saw * Power mower * Baseball bat * Trampoline * Hippo statue * Diamond scarab Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Dr. Najib's car Suspects * None Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Hal Smith, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Jean Vander Pyl, Vic Perrin, Frank Welker, Stefanianna Christopherson * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Alvaro Arce, Paul Gruwell, Mike Arens, Alex Ignatiev, Ric Gonzales, Bill Lignante * Animation: Bill Keil, George Rowley, Oliver E. Callahan, Ed Love, Rudy Cataldi, Bill Nunes, Zdenko Gasparovic, Joan Orbison, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry, Hicks Lokey, Ken Southworth, Lloyd Vaughan * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, Daniela Bielecka, Rolly Oliva * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Ted Baker, Chip Yaras * Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, George Epperson, Cliff Shirpser, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production * A Taft Broadcasting Company Notes/trivia * The Mummy seems to be based off of Kharis from the old Universal Studios horror movies. With that in mind, this is the fourth Universal movie monster that Scooby and the gang face; the first three: Dracula, The Wolf-Man and Frankenstein's monster appear in the previous episode . * The Mummy's name Ankha is probably a play on Princess Ananka, the name of the princess the mummy was supposed to protect in the Universal live-action films, The Mummy's Hand (1940), The Mummy's Tomb (1942), The Mummy's Ghost (1944) and The Mummy's Curse (1944), as well as Hammer's The Mummy (1959). Her name seems to come from the word ankh, which is an Egyptian hieroglyph that means "life". * Ankha is stated to have been the most feared and richest leader of ancient Egypt and lived about 3000 years ago (ie c1030 BCE). This was a period where rule over Egypt was effectively split between pharaohs (Lower Egypt) and Theban High Priests of Amun (Upper Egypt) The closest real life leader of this period with evidence of immense wealth was Pharaoh Psusennes I whose inner coffin was made of silver inlaid with gold. More over Hatshepsut (1478–1458 BCE), Tuthmosis III (1479–1425 BCE), and Ramses II (1279–1213 BCE) are generally regarded as being the richest Pharaohs of ancient Egypt. * Velma would once again disguise herself as Cleopatra in the direct-to-video film , in a far greater scale than this one. She even used some elements from this episode. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Velma as Antony and Cleopatra (museum exhibit), respectively. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1 box. * "Zoinks" count: 7. * "Gang way" count: 1. Adaptations * Gold Key Comics adapted this in ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' #7, renaming it Somebody's Mummy. * Landoll's adapted this episode for their coloring and activity book, Scooby-Doo! ...and a Mummy, Too. * This episode inspired a set in LEGO's Scooby-Doo! line - Mummy Museum Mystery. The set includes minifigures of Shaggy and Scooby, and the Mummy (however, this Mummy wears a headdress and is seeking jewels, not a coin). It also includes an Egyptian-themed museum area with a sarcophagus. * This episode was reimagined for the 2017 film LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Shaggy holds the coin differently in the close and far shots, it also changes shape, too. * When Scooby licks his lips and laughs after catching the last scoop of ice cream in his mouth, the on the bread closest to the chef are yellow. * The first two times Scooby says "Nagasaki!" when performing Karate, his mouth does not move. * When Shaggy says, "Now that's what I call a riches to rags story!", he has no arms. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When Scooby and the gang first see the real mummy along with the Professor in the beginning of the episode, it looks like the disguise that Dr. Najib will eventually wear. At the end however, when Scooby finds the real mummy, it looks nothing like what the gang first saw, as the real one looks like his face has been tightly wrapped around, showing his dried-up facial features. It is possible that the mummy they originally saw was actually Dr. Najib's costume, and the Professor didn't realize this. If this is true, then what is holding the fake up, and how did they miss the real mummy if it was hidden in plain sight? * The Siamese cat statue is more or less hovering over the platform it's supposed to be resting on. * The clock in the Professor's office always shows the same time. * Since Fred, Daphne or Velma are unlikely to have ice cream on sandwiches, the third one would have to had been for either Shaggy or Scooby. It probably would've made more sense to have the the chef make three hamburgers and two sandwiches. (It is possible one of the unusual sandwiches was for the professor). * Daphne and Velma start off at the jukebox in the Malt Shop, but once their takeaway box is prepared, they're standing at the counter as if they've been there all along. * On a wide shot, there are no olives next to the sandwiches, but when a close-up shows that two out of three of plates for the sandwiches have one, then they're are going again when the screen goes back to a wide shot. * The mummy somehow seems to know that Shaggy has the Egyptian coin, when even Shaggy himself didn't realize at first. * The closet starts off plain green, then when Velma tells the two to put the items back into the closet, it now has "Janitor" written on it, highlighted by a rectangular backing. When calls her a "spoil sport", it's now blue and "Janitor" doesn't have any backing. It is then blue when Shaggy opens it to find the mummy inside, and after Shaggy closes it on him, with his arm still sticking out, making a hole in the door. Then the door goes back to its original look, as the mummy waves its arm around. Finally, when the mummy breaks the door down, it's blue again. * Dr. Najib's super strength as the mummy is unexplained. * Shaggy and Scooby discover how the Mummy was making stone figures of everyone, but don't bother to tell the rest of the gang. Unless this was done off-screen. * That power saw has the world's longest extension cord! It is also surprisingly buoyant and waterproof. * Dr. Najib's scheme bordered on the impossible - he would have had to make the stone statues hours, days or even weeks in advance to get the details right (unless the quick-drying cement used was impossibly quick), and he would have had to know that the victim would stay in the exact same place (i.e. the Professor in his office), and not moved somewhere where there would've been any witnesses that he couldn't have been turned to stone. The mold shown also appears only to be able to mold human body shape, in standing position, but the stone statues are perfectly molded to facial and other body features, such as Scooby (who he would not have known what to look like). ** Furthermore, it is a big giveaway that the mummy disguise is a fraud considering a 3,000 year old Egyptian mummy wouldn't be able to speak or understand present-day English. * Another giveaway that monster was fake, was that it was only supposed to affect those directly involved in moving Ankha from his tomb, which Scooby-Doo was not. * The Professor said he has captured because he surprised Dr. Najib, not only is this ironic, but for Dr. Najib to be surprised he would have to had been under the assumption that the Professor went home, which there was no indication as such. In fact, Dr. Najib must've realized he was staying because he was going to get help from the gang once Dr. Najib left. In other languages Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on August 6, 1996. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 3 - Hello Mummy DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 1, 2009. The back of the case incorrectly lists this episode as Scooby-Doo and a Mummy. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 10, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Favorite Frights DVD released as a Walmart exclusive on September 15, 2015. Quotes References External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from Vudu Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes